


Jealousy

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: Irene is a possessive vampire, and seulgi kisses another girl.(in other words plotless smut for all you hard stans)





	Jealousy

The tight diamond necklace glinted under the light outside, that was the first thing she noticed as irene cornered her. The second was how her eyes did too. She wondered how such a soft looking face with a voice of honey can hide such a vile monster right beneath. 

They played this game far more countless times than she could remember, but somehow her fingertips would tingle still, and a sharp intake of breath would come out at the sound of her voice, the familiar footsteps, the desirable pain she knew was coming. She didn't exactly imagine her life wasted waiting for a magical creature to appear out of nowhere every few months, let alone fall for her- it. 

This time she decided to show up on the dead of midnight, right after she almost got her hopes up. Right after she kissed a stranger in the hopes that maybe she'll forget that beast of a being that toys with her heart like some doll strung up for her amusement, one she somehow still loves and craves. 

Seulgi braced herself on the wall and let her eyes flutter shut as irene angled the blade on her neck and tilted her head, a satisfied but barely visible smirk plastered on it.  
Lips the color of roses and crimson blood, the same one threatening to slip down her skin.  
Her perfume filled seulgi's nostrils as she sunk her fangs into her neck- slowly but surely. She always made sure to go over the same marks, as to not scar her neck more the necessary, some type of sentiment that was. She found it oddly sweet nevertheless. She exhaled hard once it was over. The older girl kept eye contact and licked those crimson lips, eyes wandering shamelessly. She placed a slender finger on seulgi's neck, blocking out the blood's path. It went down her throat now and slipped to her chest instead. She looked back up again, her eyes sharp, "oops."  
Mischief was written all over her face as she dropped her head down to lick it clean.  
Joohyun led her by the hand to an expensive looking car.

"Impressive, for a vampire." She scoffed and pinched that ticklish part of seulgi's back, opening the door for her. They spent twenty minutes on the road before the air got eerie, and seulgi's skin prickled at what she knew was coming.  
"Tell me, darling, did you enjoy that kiss?"  
seulgi hands fidgeted out of habit and her breathing got increasingly heavier, but no reply was given. A few minutes passed before irene huffed out a chuckle, "Fine, have it your way then."

-  
She tugs at the blindfolds one last time and takes seulgi by hand to the chair in the middle of the room. The gentleness of it all made the tied up girl's skin crawl. She swallowed as she felt irene's warm breath against her ear. Stark to the chair's cold steel. Fingers traced up her naked sides,  
"you know this is how it always ends." they stilled, "or do you enjoy getting punished?" nails dug into her skin for emphasis, and she whimpered. 

Irene grabs her by the neck, right on the spot she had sucked on earlier but it was oh so pleasurable. Seulgi is too calm, too collected and it irks her. So she does what she does best.  
She tightens the hand on her neck and relishes the surge of power she feels at the younger girl's vulnerability. Irene takes a breath then brings her face closer, kisses her but their lips are barely touching.  
She trails a finger around her waist, scratching with short trimmed nails. Seulgi braces herself on the chair and watches the other woman kneel in front of her, eyes all predatory and wanting.  
-  
An hour passes, and for the fourth time irene relishes the little begs and apologies as she stops again right before she came. She was so sensitive now, reacting to the tiniest of touches- irene huffs a warm breath with hands gripping her thighs and chuckles as seulgi squirms. Curled strands of hair stick to seulgi's sweat drenched face, and her pants are the only audible thing in the tiny dark room. Little streaks of light slip through the cracks here and there perfectly hitting her soft caramel doe eyes. Her bare back arches into the freezing chair and she shivers in both sting and pleasure. She's a magnificent creature and seeing her in such a state, so raw and vulnerable, it had irene wet. She decided it to cut it short, finally satisfied. "I know you'll be a good girl now. I know you'll tell me you'd never let her touch you again." It takes seulgi a couple seconds to absorb that she was supposed to reply back, her eyes blinking rapidly as she nods her head and murmurs her agreement, a warm tear slipping down. Irene cups her face almost apologetically and kisses her forehead- giving her some time before she slips her fingers inside and curls after a few strokes, letting her finally come undone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware at how messy this is but it's been in my drafts for so long i thought i'd just post. Feel free to point out any mistakes!


End file.
